While I breathe, I hope
by Shelbylou
Summary: One gunshot. That's all it took to change his world and left him living everyday in darkness. Can hope for the future be rebuilt in the wake of his despair? Written for the Hope in the darkness challege on NFA
1. Prologue

_Co-Authored with the very talented Smartkid37._

_This story is being written for the Hope in the Darkness challenge and I want to thank Fingersnaps for the wonderful idea that it provided._

_So...enjoy _

_**Prologue**_

Waking up was hard and as much as he tried, he just couldn't open his eyes. Why? What happened? He sighed heavily and groaned when pain erupted in his head. This wasn't right. This wasn't one of his migraines because the symptoms were too different. He reached blindly for his head and frowned when he was met with a bandage; what confused him even more, was the soothing tone of his Boss' voice as his hand was pulled away gently.

"Leave that alone, Tim. You don't wanna undo the doc's handy work."

"Boss?" Tim's free hand groped blindly for Gibbs as panic set in. He hoped that his eyes were bandaged as well but couldn't remember hurting his eyes. Come to think of it; the beeping, the antiseptic smell, the pinch of an IV in his hand... "Hosp...Hospital?"

"Yeah. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Gibbs watched his agent carefully knowing that head injuries could cause some degree of confusion. What he wasn't prepared for was the large green eyes that were normally filled with a vibrancy and hope, darting around but not focussing on anything specific. His gut clenched at that and he found himself gently cupping Tim's head and bending down close. "McGee? Look at me."

"Wha...How?"

That was it. Gibbs reached over and pushed the call button for the nurses' station. "What do you mean how, Tim? I'm right here."

"Eyes...covered?" Tim's voice became more and more panicked. "B...boss...Are th...they?"

Gibbs sighed heavily and he felt his eyes widen with the knowledge that his boy was laying there scared and in darkness because he couldn't see. He used his thumbs to gently rub soothingly on Tim's face. "Sorry, son. They're not covered. You've got a bandage on your forehead where the bullet grazed, but none on your eyes."

"I'm bl...blind? I can't see." A stray tear rolled out of the unseeing eyes and pooled where Gibbs hands were still holding on to ground Tim. He knew head injuries and hoped that Tim would be one of the lucky ones that wouldn't suffer with his eyes because of what happened. He sat there soothing Tim as the younger agent started to cry silently.

"Shhh. It's alright, Tim. Just wait to see what the docs say, alright?" He didn't hear the door open and turned to see who was there when they cleared their throat.

"Agent Gibbs, is everything alright here?"

"No. He's awake so can you call the doctor and get him down here ASAP." The nurse moved to assess her patient but was stopped by Gibbs' glare. "Get the doctor! NOW! And tell him my agent can't see. He's blind."


	2. Chapter 1

_**We just want to say a big thank you to the wonderful people that reviewed, alerted and added us to their favorites. You guys are truly wonderful and we appreciate every single one of you because you all make feel truly blessed.**_

_**Shelbylou and Smartkid37**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_Two days ago..._

"I got something Boss." Tim tapped away at his keyboard and turned to where the results of his searches into the victims past, was displayed on the large plasma. "Petty officer John Cressnick served with our vic in Iraq. Their unit was stranded for three days after their AAS was torpedoed..."

Tim was cut off by Tony's loud snort and all eyes turned to look at the Senior field agent as he laughed beside Gibbs. "What? Ah Come on! You're don't find it funny that the navy's acronym for the ship is ass?"

Gibbs glared before reaching over and issued a hard headslap. "AAS, DiNozzo. How long have you worked here?"

"Umm..."

"Tony, you do not know?" Ziva asked playfully and grinned at the death glare that her partner was throwing her. It wouldn't have been so funny, but the fact that he was half pouting like a chastised child.

"Well yeah, Zeevah. Sure I kno...Ow! Thanks boss."

"AAS is an acronym used for the class of Navy ships known as Amphibious Assault Ships, Tony. Do you think I can finish what I was saying now?"

"MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled making all three of his agents turn back to the case.

"Okay. After they were stranded, they were rescued three days later by another AAS that had heard the distress call. Cressnick and Jones were firm friends according to their colleagues...at least that was until about a year ago when Jones requested a transfer to another unit."

Gibbs walked over to Tim's desk and bent down behind him to read the screen. "Boss, he cited 'professional differences' within his unit and once transferred, he filed a grievance against Cressnick."

"What for?" Ziva asked as she perched on his desk. "It must have been bad if he waited for transfer before complaining."

Tim tapped away at his keyboard and frowned when he hit a roadblock. "I'm not sure. We're locked out by the Navy. Whatever it was, was serious."

"McGee. We don't get locked out of stuff like this! Get me access!" Gibbs shouted and slammed his hand down on the desk. Tim jumped and started to tap away once again, only to be met with another 'ACCESS DENIED' banner flashing across his screen.

"We did this time Boss. Sorry, but I just haven't got clearance but...huh..."

"MCGEE!"

Tim jumped slightly and shot another batch of information across to the plasma. "Jones left a widow and look who she's recently listed as marrying."

They all looked at the screen at the marriage license that popped up. "Cressnick married Jones' widow? Well at least we know why the grievance was filed. He must have found out about an affair and it caused problems, but why the cape and daggers?"

"Cloak and daggers, Zeevah and who knows. Boss, is there any way of getting SecNav to release the file?"

"Not a chance, Agent DiNozzo." Vance shouted down from the balcony. "I've spoken to SecNav and he has assured me that it is not pertinent to this case."

"Leon, we've got a dead Petty officer and you're tellin' me it's not important?" Gibbs fumed and glared at the director. "That bull and you know it."

"Um...boss." Tim interrupted. "I think...okay, Cressnick has been arrested on numerous occasions recently and is due for court marshal in the next week. The last report was filed by LEO's...woah, last night. He pulled a knife on someone at a bar and was released on bail this morning."

"Seriously? He was released?" Ziva asked.

"Misdemeanour. That's what the report says anyway." Tim shrugged and winched slightly when Gibbs hovered over his shoulder again.

"Where was he bailed to McGee?" Tim found the address and clicked print. "Good work. Grab your gear."

Everyone scrambled to make their way out of the squad room so that they could go and pick up petty officer Cressnick and bring him in for questioning.

***NCIS**

Gibbs pulled up to the house that Tim had given at the address and frowned. It was the typical picket fence, happily married kind of house that was so perfect that it put their teeth on edge.

"Is it just me, or is this house kinda sickly sweet." Tony said with disgust and wrinkled his nose. "I mean, they've been married what? A month? And they've already got this."

"From what I can tell, this was the home that Amelia Jones shared with Petty officer Jones." Tim replied with his eyes firmly glued to his I phone. "That's just wrong."

"Might be wrong, but right now Cressnick is in there, or he should be. The condition of his bail was that he stays at home but from the LEO's report, we know he might be dangerous. He's got an electronic tag and hasn't left the house all day. Everything points to him being volatile so be on your guard."

The team nodded and stepped out of the car. It had become second nature to them all to put their vests on before leaving headquarters, and as they approached the house, they all kept one hand firmly on their weapons. Gibbs nodded towards Tim and the young agent moved towards the front door. Just as he was about to knock, he noticed that it was ajar.

"Doors open." He whispered to his team and carefully reached out for the handle. With a nod from the Boss, Tim drew his weapon and opened the door only to be met with gunfire. The split second from the gunfire starting was all it took as a bullet grazed Tim's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Probie!" Tony dropped to his knees and kept firing a steady stream of bullets into the front door. "Boss..."

"I've got your six. See to McGee." Tony dropped his weapon and bent down beside Tim. The one thing he was grateful for was that when his friend went down, he managed to fall to the side of the door leaving them out of the firing line. For what seemed like an eternity later, the senior agent heard the tell tale yell and thump, letting him know that their mark had possibly been eliminated. "Got him! Ziva, go and secure that bastard."

Ziva glanced at her fallen comrade but knew that there was nothing she could do. He was in the best hands and Gibbs was already calling for an ambulance. She walked in the house leaving the men to help Tim, hoping and praying that the one person who had always made her feel welcome was alive.

"Tony?"

"He's alive, Boss but he...he went down pretty hard and hasn't woken up yet."

Gibbs reached down to look at the wound on Tim's head. It was bleeding profusely and even though it was clear that the bullet had glanced off of his agent, it was in a precarious place that had him worried. "How hard did he go down?"

"He fell backwards. I caught him out of the corner of my eye and I think he hit his head on the deck on the way down. I don't know, Boss. Sorry, I was more worried about him being shot and it's...Boss is near the temple."

"It's a graze. Bullet didn't penetrate but it's done enough damage." Gibbs glanced up at the sound of sirens and was relieved to see the EMT's pulling up next to his sedan. "At least they didn't take long."

"Gibbs, Cressnick is dead. I have already called ducky and he is on the way." Ziva crouched down next to her boss and picked Tim's hand up. "Timothy, you will be okay."

"Damn right he will. Tony call Vance and tell him what happening."

"I have already taken care of it. He is sending another team out here with Ducky."

They all moved back to let the paramedics tend to their injured friend hoping beyond hope, that Tim would get through this and that the projectile hadn't done any more damage than give the agent a concussion and one hell of a headache to contend with once he woke up.

***NCIS***

Ziva was cold and as she sat there in the waiting room safely ensconced between Gibbs and Tony, she still felt the chill sweep through her body, leaving her shivering and out of sorts.

"Hey. You okay?" Gibbs asked quietly and wrapped an arm around the woman that had become part of his team, and his family over the years. "He's gonna be okay, Ziva. He doesn't have my permission to be anything but okay."

"I...he looked..." Ziva trailed off and shook her head. "I hope so. He didn't wake up. Not once."

"I'm going to go for coffee. Zee, you want some tea?" Tony offered gently and reached over to hold her hand. In true testament to how the new Probie of the team was feeling, she let him and sat there basking in the warmth that these two men radiated.

"That would be nice, Tony. Thank you." She replied and rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder. "What is taking them so long?"

"Give them time. He's getting the best care he can, and if it means it takes hours, then it takes hours."

Ziva nodded but didn't move out of the safety of her Boss' arms. They sat there in silence until Tony came back and accepted the hot drinks that were handed to them.

"I stopped by the nurse's station to see if there was any news. They said he's stable and gone for a CT scan. The doc'll be in as soon as they've got the results."

"Attaboy, DiNozzo."

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Oh my God! Oh my god! Ducky told me what happened and Timmy's been hurt and he's in hospital and he's..."

"Abigail! Dear dear...breathe!" Ducky walked in behind Abby and prodded her gently into the back to move out of the doorway. "I have taken the body back to autopsy, but from what I can see a bullet entered his chest. My best guess would be that it nicked the heart."

"Not my concern, Duck. Vance okay with everyone being here?" Gibbs asked and stood up to pull Abby into a hug.

"Absolutely, Jethro. Another team are working at the scene and will take over the case. Young Mr. Palmer will conduct the autopsy."

"He okay doing it by himself?" Gibbs asked, but received a glare for his question that would have rivalled one of his own. "Alright. Abbs, what about you?"

Abby sniffled into Gibbs chest and pulled herself out of his arms. "Director Vance bought in a TAD from Norfolk. I told him who to ask for because there's only one other person that I trust with my babies."

"You sure?"

"Gibbs! How can you even ask?" Abby punched him gently on his arm. "My babies are important, but Timmy is hurt and he's my best friend. He means more to me than they do!"

"Alright, Abbs. I was just aski..."

"Timothy Mcgee?" A young looking doctor walked in and cut Gibbs off from what he was going to say. Tony and Ziva stood up to join their three colleagues as they waited with baited breath to hear how Tim was doing. "Are you all here for Agent McGee?"

"Yeah. How is he Doc?"

The doctor sighed slightly and cocked his head with interest at Gibbs. "And you are?"

"Special Agent Gibbs. I'm his boss."

"Ah. I see. Please, sit down." Everyone sat down and waited for the doctor to join them. "Agent McGee's family haven't arrived yet?"

"No. We called them, but they're on vacation in Europe. Won't be here for another few days."

"I see. Well, all in all your Agent is lucky that the Bullet didn't penetrate. It grazed just above his left temple. Now, from what the paramedics told me, I was worried about a coup contra coup injury, but the CT scans didn't show any evidence of this. It did however show some swelling of the brain that we are concerned about and as a result we will be taking him down to surgery very soon so that we can insert an epidural monitor into his head. That way we can keep a very close eye on how much his brain is swelling. Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems and we may be able to treat the swelling with very little surgical interference. This is the preferred method and we will be able to try medications and various other treatments first."

Everyone sat there stunned at what the doctor had told them. "And if the pressure doesn't decrease in the next 48 hours, I presume you will want to perform a craniotomy?"

"Are you a doctor?"

"Forgive me. My name is Dr. Mallard and I'm a medical examiner though I am the teams' primary physician as well."

The doctor nodded once. "So you understand the severity of this kind of injury and the potential consequences."

"I do. I'm hoping that Timothy doesn't actually suffer with any of them though. When will you be taking him down to surgery?"

"He's being prepped as we speak and should be in his room within the hour. I will allow visitors, but please be aware that he will be placed in a medically induced coma until we deem the swelling safe enough for him to be awake."

An ominous silence reined through the room as the doctor left leaving a heavy, cloying atmosphere in its wake. None of them would leave, that was a given, but right now sitting there was making everyone more anxious and worried than they need be.

"Jethro, how about we take everyone to the canteen for a coffee. At least that way we are not simply just waiting around."

Tony held up his forgotten coffee and shook his head. "I'm good. Not going anywhere."

"Tony." Gibbs cocked his head slightly at Abby and Ziva. "Come on. Sitting here isn't doing anyone any good right now. Let's go."

Tony sighed heavily and stood up with Abby and Ziva. He wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders and guided Abby over to Gibbs before they all made their way out so that they could wait somewhere more comfortable for news on Tim.


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN...Guys, I totally fubared with the posting and I want to say a big old sorry for that. When I went through the document, I copied and pasted chapter 3 in as chapter 2 so I apologise wholeheartedly and hope it didn't cause too much confusion. _**

**_The only thing I can suggest, is you guys reading through it again if you can't remember what happened and I am so so sorry for the mixup._**

**_Shelbylou xxx_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

"So the pressure has stabilised?" Ducky was watching the readings from the monitor that had been placed using a burr hole in Tim's skull. They had all been with their friend for the past twelve hours and were exhausted and anxious."That is good news."

"Indeed." The doctor confirmed and finished writing the notes on his patients charts. "It is encouraging but we're still going to monitor him closely. Injuries like these can be tenuous and we don't want to take any chances. Please remember, it's only been twelve hours."

"Thank you doctor. I will keep that in mind, but I'm a hopeful old man...some would say foolish, but still, in the words of Sidonie Gabrielle 'Hope costs nothing'. Our young man is a fighter and for that I am truly grateful for."

The doctor grinned at Ducky. "Are you sure you're an M.E.? You have an infectious way about you which would be wonderful for the world of the living patients."

"Ah but you see, the dead speak to me just as much as the living. In some way more so. If I can bring peace to the living by helping find out how their loved ones died, in effect bringing them closure, then my job is just as fulfilling. Of course, after my dear old mothers' death, the only family I have left is the motley crew you have already met. They mean the world to me and I wouldn't change it for the world. It is a calling and one I chose to answer a long time ago."

"Yes it is." The doctor stopped briefly and patted Ducky on the shoulder. "I'll tell the rest of the team that they can come back in."

"Thank you." Ducky sat down in the chair and looked at Tim. "Ahh Timothy. Out of everyone, you have fared the best with injury over the years and yet here you are in hospital. What will we do with you, young man?"

Everyone walked in at that moment and smiled warmly at Ducky's comment. It was said fondly like a grandfather to their grandchild and seemed to set the family element of the team in stone.

"How is he, Duck?" Gibbs asked gently and made his way to the head of the bed where he glanced at the probe and frowned. "Not much scares me, but the sight of one of my kids in hospital does. Especially with that thing hanging out of his head." He gently cupped Tim's face and bent down close. "You're okay, Tim. You get that? You're okay."

"Jethro, his intracranial pressure has stabilised so hopefully it will start to go down within the next few hours. The doctor is pleasantly surprised though has warned that it may increase again. It's a waiting game, but if our boy carries on the way he is, then the sedation will be dialled back tomorrow."

"Hear that Probie? You're doin' okay." Tony said jovially though it was plain to see the worry that lined his face as he gazed at the very same probe that disturbed is boss. "You okay, Zee?" He asked when he turned his attention to his quiet team mate.

"I am fine, Tony." Ziva moved to the other side of the bed and brushed Tim's cheek with her hand. "We miss you, Tim. I need someone to help me deal with, Tony. Abby's here as well and I know for a fact that she needs a hug, so how about you continue to heal, and wake up tomorrow for us."

"Timmy, we love you. Come back to us soon, 'kay?" Abby stroked Tim's thigh as a tear rolled down her face. "I need my partner in crime helping down in the lab."

Gibbs smiled at his team knowing that even though Tim was in an induced coma, the words would filter through to him and would hopefully help him remember that they care. It was the cathartic release that the team needed as well after waiting haplessly in the waiting room and canteen for their friend. "Alright. Everyone, go home. Get some rest and come back tomorrow. I spoke to Vance and we've all got the rest of the week off."

Shocked faces met his gaze and he couldn't help but laugh softly. "With a bit of persuasion. The case is being headed by Balboa's team and we're off call this weekend anyway. It's only a couple of days."

"I'm staying." Tony said resolutely and stood staring at Gibbs. "No way I'm leavin' him, boss."

"That goes for me too." Ziva replied and Abby was about to put her foot down when Gibbs held up his hand and shook his head.

"Not up for argument. We were workin' the case for 18 hours straight catching the odd hour at our desks. We've been here for 12 and its coming up to 2100. Duck, tell em."

Ducky sighed and glanced at Tim. "Yes well. While I too would like nothing more than to stay with Timothy, he will not be coming round until at least midday tomorrow. Plenty of time for us all to shower, eat and rest. Come now, if you would all like to stay together, I have plenty of room at my house as long as you young ladies don't mind sharing a double bed. Anthony, my sofa pulls out to a bed if that will suffice."

Tony nodded and glanced at Abby and Ziva. During Ducky's small speech, they had found each other and even though Ziva wasn't a hugger, she had let Abby pull her in and had her small arms round the Goth's waist. "I don't mind if Ziva doesn't." Abby replied and felt Ziva shake her head against her shoulder.

"I do not mind."

"Then that is settled. How about we stop off on the way and pick something up for dinner. Jethro, the invitation extends to you as well though I doubt very much that you are going to take me up on it." Ducky smiled tiredly at his friend.

"Got it in one, Duck. I'm gonna stay with him just in case. I'll be alright and can sleep anywhere. Go on, say your goodbyes and bring me some decent coffee in the morning." He watched as his team each offered Tim a goodbye; Tony grasping his hand and whispering something that only Tim could hear; Abby ad Ziva with a kiss on the cheek and caring words and Ducky, not being afraid to show his emotions, with a kiss to Tim's forehead and a squeeze to the cold hand. He said his own goodbyes and settled into the chair to watch over his boy.

***NCIS***

The night had been long with a few hitches along the way. Tim's intracranial pressure had risen a couple of times sparking a little bit of panic as the monitor beeped to let them know. Luckily, it was brought back down again easily with drugs and some kind of cold cap that was placed on Tim's head carefully whenever it rose. Right now, the pressure had decreased and was lying well within normal levels; something the doctor had been more than happy about and surmised that if Tim carried on the way he was going, he'd dial back on the sedation in a few hours. Right now, it was 0730 and Gibbs sat there watching his boy feeing the weight of exhaustion pulling heavily down on him. He's slept, but it had been snatches here and there and every time he got into a deep sleep, either a nurse came in to do the checks or the monitors beeped frantically. He rubbed his hand wearily over his face and yawned.

"You and me are gonna have a talk about you getting hurt, McGee. Seeing any of you in hospital is too much."

"Agent Gibbs. How's our boy?"

"Doc, do you ever go home? You've been here all night." Gibbs smiled at the doctor and accepted the coffee that the man had brought in. "Thanks."

"Double shift. I'm sure you can relate to that. How's he been since the last blip?" The doctor checked Tim's charts before going over the monitor and smiling warmly. "That's it, Tim. You're doing well."

"That good?"

"I'd say so. The last time it went up, the treatments we used brought it down to a more normal level. It's stayed that way for over four hours so I'm going to give him a couple more hours and dial back the sedation. We'll do it gradually so the waking will be calm. If we can keep him calm and relaxed, then there's less chance of the swelling coming recurring."

"I'll stay with him." Gibbs vowed and sipped at the coffee. "Not bad. This isn't the same hospital crap I've had all night."

The doctor laughed and shook his head. "Damn straight. There's a coffee shop just down the street and I had a break due. Thought you could do with some decent caffeine and you're ex marine, so I figured you drank it strong."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "How'd you figure that?"

"You never leave a man behind. Been here all night looking after that kid...and I might have heard your team talking last night. It came up."

"Don't even want to know how."

"Aw come on Boss. Nothing bad, we were just sayin' that you're marine...ness shone through in situations like this. Good morning Probie. Not looking as pale today. How's he doing."

Tony sauntered in and handed Gibbs the coffee he had just bought. Gibbs nodded his thanks and placed it on the nightstand before taking a sip of the one he had. "Oh, you've got one."

"uh huh. Doc said McGee's gonna be waking up in a couple of hours. Gotta keep him calm though."

Tony sat down in the chair and grasped Tim's hand. "Hear that McGoo. Stay calm. You know there an old saying that the Brits used in the war. Keep calm and carry on. Seems about right, don'tcha agree." He wasn't expecting an answer but knew that Tim would hear him. "Anyway, Probie you can't stay asleep for long. Ziva's about ready to kill me and you're the only one that can stop her from doing that. So, when they take ya off the good stuff, come back to us alright?"

Gibbs cell rang in the silence that ensued Tony's little speech. With a regretful shrug, he answered and made his way out.

"Gibbs."

"_How's our boy."_

"Gettin' there. What can I do for ya, Leon?"

_"I know I said the team could have the next couple of days, but I need DiNozzo and Da'vid back here to help Balboa's team. They've hit a wall and need help with some background work that you've done. They'll be back with you later on this afternoon."_

Gibbs sighed heavily and rubbed his tired eyes knowing that his two team members wouldn't like it. "They're not gonna be happy about it, Leon. I told them they could have the time."

"_I know and i'll take the flak. The sooner they get here, the sooner they can be with Agent McGee."_

"I'll send them. I'm stayin' here though."

_"Wouldn't expect anything else. Keep me informed" _ The line went dead leaving Gibbs feeling as though the world was going to crap. For the first time, he hated having to tell Tony and Ziva something even though it was something trivial. He sighed heavily and made his way back to the room to see Abby, Ducky and Ziva sitting there with Tony.

"Hey, DiNozzo, Ziva you've gotta go back to NCIS and help Balboa's team with the case." The two agents started to protest but Gibbs simply held up his hand to silence them. "I know. It's just helpin' them with the filler stuff you've already done. Get that done, and come back."

They deflated in front of him and stood up. "Guess we'll be getting back then." Tony said bitterly and turned to Tim. "We'll be back."

"Tony! Seriously? Movie quotes?"

Tony looked at Ziva with a confused frown and started to laugh softly. "That one, was unintentional. And you, Probie, can argue the fact all you want, but you know it's true." He cast his gaze over the still form in the bed and shook his head. "See ya later, McGee. Hopefully you'll be awake."

Ziva said her goodbyes and they made their way out leaving Gibbs, Ducky and Abby sitting in silence. The doctor had slipped out when Tony had arrived, knowing that his patient was in good hands. If anything, the strength that Tim's colleagues showed in supporting him rivalled any families and for that, the doctor was truly grateful.

"Jethro, as much as I want nothing more than to stay here, Myself and Abigail should go to NCIS to hand over any work that we do have. I would like to check on Mr. Palmer to make sure he is behaving himself."

"Ducky, Noooo." Abby whined but stopped when the M.E. gave him a stern look.

"Abigail, you should spend a couple of hours with your TAD helping them with your equipment. You know what happened last time.

"But..but..."

"Abbs, Ducky's right. Go on. Tim's not goin' anywhere and you can come back with him soon, okay?"

Abby seemed to deflate and got up to kiss Tim's cheek. "Timmy we'll be back soon, Kay. You be good for the bossman." She pulled back and turned to give Gibbs a bone crushing hug. "Call! If anything changes promise me you'll call?"

"I will, Abbs." The team leader promised. "Need to breathe though."

"Sorry." Abby pulled away and moved to stand with Ducky.

"Jethro, we shall be back in a couple of hours. Take care of our boy."

"Always, Duck. Always."


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guys

Well, you're all going to say 'but this is chapter 2!' but it wasn't, it's chapter 3 and I never noticed until now. I've just posted chapter 2 and hope this hasn't caused too much confusion. I'm such a ditz and i'm so so sorry...

* * *

><p>Gibbs paced outside Tim's room glancing at the doors periodically as the Doctors assessed his agent. Tim had woken up ten minutes ago and the fear and pain that tormented his agent damn near broke his heart. Tim's words swirled around in his mind and every time he heard the distraught statement he felt his gut clench.<p>

"_I'm bl...blind? I can't see."_

He glanced at the chair next to the door and sat down heavily, wistfully thinking about every time

Tim had pulled a rabbit out of a hat and got him the information he needed. Those eyes; those large green eyes were usually filled with a confidence and understanding and always stayed intensely focused on whatever task he was given. A smile graced his handsome, rugged face as he remembered the small, brief squint of Tim's eyes when his focus was so strong that the kid needed to break momentarily before going back into it. His agent couldn't lose that. Tim's world revolved around his job, and his technology. He might be the computer geek of the team, but he was invaluable as an agent, a friend...a surrogate son, brother, grandchild. "Ah, McGee." Gibbs thumped his head back against the wall and sighed heavily as he waited patiently for news.

"Agent Gibbs." Gibbs didn't hear his name being called, but the touch on his arm was enough to get him to his feet. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't. How is he?"

The doctor shook his head and frowned. "I...Agent Gibbs, this is out of my specialty so I am calling in an ophthalmologist. She's the best in her field and works here at Bethesda specializing in the care of military men who have lost their eyesight or have suffered injuries in the field. Right now, I'm hoping the intracranial pressure has squeezed the nerves and there is no long term damage, but I can't rule anything out until he's been seen by a specialist."

"So this is normal?" Gibbs asked quietly. "He could get it back."

"Normal? No. Not complete blindness like this. I have seen visual distortions for a while afterwards and many people have required glasses, but this isn't something I've encountered before. Unfortunately, the bullet grazed just above the temple. Agent Gibbs, this part of the head is a common weak point and a major pressure point. The graze barely skims this part of Agent McGee's head, but right now I'm inclined to think that the positioning of the graze has a lot to do with your agent's current condition."

The stoicism of the team leader faltered and he blew out a breath just as his knees went weak. Gibbs sat back down in the chair and leaned forward with his head in his hands. "So you're tellin' me you _think_ this is temporary? Doc, Tim's mind works like one of the damn computers he loves so much. I can't go back in there and vaguely let him know that it's gonna be okay. You don't understand..."

"What I do understand, Agent Gibbs, is the fact that he has people around him to support him, is a damn sight more important that the facts right now. Until I can give you some firm data that you can input into that computer, you have to simply be there for him."

"That's not even in question." Gibbs replied sadly and stood back up. "He done for the moment?"

"Give the nurses a few minutes. They're giving him a quick sponge down and checking the equipment which means..."

"Oh I know what that means. He's not gonna like that." The memories of the catheter came back to Gibbs and made him wince. "I was in a coma a few years back. Hated the fact that it was there."

"Quite, but he can't get up just yet. He's calm right now and I want him to stay that way. If he doesn't, then I'll sedate him again and it's something I want to avoid because taking a step backwards unless absolutely necessary isn't something I'm willing to do. Gibbs, go in there. Talk to him. Keep him calm. If you can, try and convince him to sleep because the medically induced coma isn't a natural sleep that the body needs." The doctor walked over and placed his hand on Gibbs' shoulder, only turning briefly when the nurses made their way out. "From what I've seen over the past few hours, if anyone can help him through, it's his team and his family. His mother called and they can't get a flight back for a couple of days because of weather conditions. Go on; go take care of your boy."

The team leader nodded his thanks and made his way back into the room to be with Tim. What he saw, when he walked in damn near broke his heart because for the second time in a short space of time, he saw Tim cry; the tears rolling down towards his hairline because of the way he was laying.

"Tim."

"Boss?That you?" Tim reached up with is IV free hand and wiped away at his face. "course it's you. Don't know why I asked that."

Gibbs huffed out a laugh and made his way over to the bed. In a fatherly gesture, he grasped at Tim's hand and held on tight while brushing away the remnants of the tears with his other hand.

"You're scared, McGee and you know what, that's alright. You asked, because you've got people comin' in and outta here and I can't even imagine how disorientating that feels."

"Kinda." Tim admitted and winced. "Head hurts."

"I know. That damn bullet did a good job of knocking you on your ass."

"I know. Lucky." Tim admitted and felt his eyes drooping despite the pounding in his head. "Tired."

Gibbs cupped Tim's face and brushed gently with his thumb. "Then sleep. You've only been awake for an hour and need to rest."

Tim let his eyes drift close and soon started to drift to the feel of his boss' hands and voice soothing him. It was a comfort knowing he was there and that he wasn't alone, but still, the consuming darkness that had lingered after waking from his coma, was disconcerting and cloying.

"Shhh. Tim, it's gonna be okay. Come on, let go and get some rest."

Tim finally let himself go completely and was soon sound asleep.

***NCIS***

"Ducky." Abby made her way into autopsy an hour and half to the dot after arriving back at work. She already knew the TAD, so going through the cases and evidence she had been working on didn't take long. Right now, her main focus was getting back to Tim so she could be there when he woke up. Jimmy walked out of the office scrutinizing a chart with a frown. "Hey, Jimmy. Where's the Duck man?"

Jimmy looked up and smiled. "He was on the phone a moment ag...Here he is now." Ducky walked through the door that Abby had just come in and bustled over to the coat stand.

"Ah Abigail. I am glad you are here. Gibbs just rang and young Timothy is awake. He asked that we go to the hospital as soon as possible."

Abby's face crumpled with worry. "Is Timmy okay? I mean of course he is he's awake but you don't know what can happen and..."

"Abigail!" Ducky declared loudly to stop her worried tirade. "Honestly dear girl, how you don't pass out when you go off on one of your tangents is a mystery to me. In answer to your question, I don't know. All I know he is awake and we have been summoned. I see you are ready to go so, come, let's go and see how Timothy is."

Ducky put his hat and coat on and gestured towards the door to let Abby out first. He started to follow but paused. "Abigail, would you do me a favor and go up to tell Ziva and Anthony that their friend is awake. I need to speak to Mr. Palmer for a moment."

"Sure thing. Don't be long though Ducky."

"I won't. I shall meet you up there soon." Abby bounded over to the elevator and stepped in when it arrived. As soon as the door closed, Ducky turned to his assistant and rested his hand on Jimmy's arm.

"Jimmy, sit."

With a heavy look of worry, Jimmy sat down on the nearest stool and sat there frowning at his boss.

"Dr. Mallard, is everything okay?"

"Ah, now that's the golden question my dear boy. Jethro is concerned about Timothy because it appears he has woken up blind. I would like you to do me a wee errand and research the loss of sight following a head injury. I know what it is going to come up with but it is rare that someone will lose complete sight like this."

"He's...Um Dr. Mallard; it's rare but not completely unheard of. Are they sure it's not just visual

disturbances?"

"Jethro seems sure, Jimmy. I think...hmm...perhaps it would be better if you research some rehabilitation centers and therapists at this point. It won't do any harm to be prepared and if Timothy's sight should re-appear, then he won't need them." Ducky sighed heavily and shook his head. "I don't know what to do, Mr. Palmer. I am out of my comfort zone here as is everyone else. All we can do is try to get ahead of the game and until I see Timothy for myself, this is the only thing I can think of that will get us there. Let us err on the side of caution here."

"Yes Doctor." Jimmy watched Ducky leave autopsy and didn't like what he'd heard, or seen. Ducky was rattled and truth be told, so was he. He knew just as much as the old man that had just left autopsy, that being completely blind after a head injury didn't bode well and that the likelihood of his friend gaining his sight back in its entirety was a long shot. One that they would all need to be prepared for.

***NCIS***

Gibbs sat in the chair in Tim's room waiting for the specialist to arrive. Doctor Taylor; Tim's doctor and the guy that had finally told Gibbs to call him Stan, had stopped by briefly to tell Tim that the ophthalmologist was just finishing up with his appointments and would be down to see Tim. It was a waiting game now and with Tim still asleep and on the pain killers, he wasn't sure how much the kid was taking in at the moment. He heard a noise from the bed and leaned forward so that he could rest his elbows on his knees.

"You awake, McGee?"

"Wha...I...turn on the...the lights? P...Please?"

"Wish I could, son." Gibbs stood up and made his way over to the bed so that he could get a closer look at his agent. The one thing that he hated more than anything in the world was seeing one of his kids looking frightened, alone and in pain. "You remember what happened."

"Unfor...unfortunately. Boss, my head hurts."

"I know. The nurse'll be here soon with some more meds to take it away." Gibbs hit the call button and smiled when Tim inhaled. "You smellin' me, McGee?"

"Co...coffee. Comforting." Tim replied. "it's y...you."

"Yeah. I do practically mainline the stuff, remember?" The team leader reached down and grasped Tim's hand, frowning slightly at the trembling there. "McGee, what's wrong? Apart from the obvious. Talk to me."

"I'm Tired. I don't know whi...which way is up any...anymore and it hurts. Really hurts."

"Alright. We can take care of the pain for now and we'll figure the rest out later. The doc said you need to stay calm because we don't want that pressure rising again. Think you can do that for me?"

Tim nodded softly and winced at the extra pain that the small movement caused. It wasn't long before a nurse bustled in and injected a painkiller into Tim's IV. "There you go, Agent McGee. That should take the edge off for you. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to use that button."

"Thanks." The nurse patted his hand and left but as she did, she ran into Abby and Ducky who were just making their way in. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we weren't looking where we were going. Abigail, let the nurse through." Ducky stepped to the side and smiled warmly at the young woman before making his way into the room. "Timothy,

well lad, it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Bli...blind. Head hurts. Fuzzy." Tim replied and tried to turn his head towards the sound. "Disor...orientated."

"That's to be expected. Did they say when the ophthalmologist will be here?" Ducky watched as Abby moved to stand at the head of the bed so she could comfort Tim easily.

"He's on his way, Duck. Abbs, you okay to stay with Tim for a few?"

"Yep. You're okay with that, Timmy right?"

Tim winced again at the volume of Abby's voice and nodded. "Sure just keep it down a bit, please."

"Oh sorry." She whispered and smiled at Gibbs before the two older men made their way outside so that Gibbs could ask the questions he needed to know answers to, without worrying Tim.

"Jethro, may I ask what that was about?"

"Leaving Abbs there?" Ducky nodded and carried on following Gibbs out of the hospital. "I need some answers."

"Okay. Firstly, may I ask where we are going?" Ducky frowned and hurried to keep up with Gibbs' fast pace.

"Coffee. Need to be quick because I don't wanna miss the eye doc."

"Ah, I see." They finally made it to the nearby coffee shop that Dr. Taylor had told Gibbs about and ordered their drinks. Gibbs sat down at one of the tables and took a long swig of his drink before sighing and shaking his head.

"Never thought I'd be this afraid about seeing one of them in a hospital but right now, the fact that Tim is blind terrifies me. Duck, I need to know, is this permanent?"

Ducky was worried about the question being asked, but not altogether unprepared. He knew the odds and hoped that his young friend would beat them hands down and get back to the life that he knew, and deserved. "Jethro, I am not sure what to tell you. Timothy's head injury was severe enough to cause his brain to swell and it's very unlikely that he will come away without some effects. As you know, he already suffers migraines and periodically I have had to assist him with them. This could exacerbate those, or it could cause other problems such as seizures, distortions in his vision, he may need to wear glasses..."

"DUCK!" Gibbs growled and had to bite back the rising anger at his old friend. "Those are things we can deal with if...and I mean IF...they happen. What I want to know, is will he see again?"

"My friend. You are asking me a question that I cannot answer. I am inclined to say that the swelling may have cut off the blood supply to the optic nerve and that it is unlikely that his sight will return, but like I told someone recently, I'm a hopeful old fool and half of me is telling me that it will come back and Timothy will be back with us very soon. I'm sorry. I just can't tell you what you want to know without first speaking with the specialists."

Gibbs phone rang just as he was about to answer and he frowned when he saw Abby's number on the display.

"What's up, Abbs?"

"_Gibbs, the eye doctor just came down and they're taking Tim for some tests now. They said he'll be back in an hour. Where are you?"_

"Damn. We missed them. How is he?"

"_Scared Gibbs. He's...I've never seen him like this. He's just terrified." _Gibbs frowned at the worry in Abby's voice and glanced at Ducky.

"I know, Abbs. Listen, There's a coffee shop down the road from the hospital. We're in there so make your way down and I'll have a coffee waiting for ya."

He hung up and sipped at his drink before swallowing down his worry and anger enough to talk.

"Tim's been taken for tests, Duck. He'll be back in an hour."

"There is only one thing for us left to do then, my friend." At Gibbs' raised eyebrow, Ducky chuckled softly. "Pray. What harm can it do after all?"

Gibbs sat back and contemplated what Ducky had just told him. Sure, it couldn't do any harm, but he'd lost faith in God when he'd lost his family all those years ago. They both sat there in silence waiting for Abby and more importantly, waiting to hear whether or not Tim would be okay.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

A week had passed since the specialist had delivered the news about Tim's eyesight. A week. That's all it had been and yet the stress of it all made it feel a damn sight longer for everyone. Gibbs walked out of his door and sat down on the top step of the porch before pouring himself three fingers of bourbon so he could clear his head. He slugged down the potent spirit and poured another one just as a car pulled up outside his house. It was dark out, so it took him a couple of minutes before realizing that it was his senior agent.

"Boss." Tony said quietly as he approached and took a pew on the step down from Gibbs. "Just been to the hospital."

"Yeah. Figured you would."

"He's not good, boss. He won't talk to anyone." Tony rubbed his hand across his tired eyes and sighed. "What do we do? He's not getting any better and he's downright depressed. I can't stand seeing him like that."

"Tony, I've been home for an hour. The doc practically kicked me out and told me to get some rest, but it ain't easy. I don't know what we do, but I do know that whenever he's ready, we'll be there."

"Its' just…" Tony stopped and shrugged. "He doesn't deserve this, you know? He's just a kid and if he can't see, he loses everything. Jesus, I'd rather be deaf than blind."

Gibbs nodded and offered Tony the glass he was drinking from. "I know. Being deaf ain't easy but it's easier to deal with. You stayin' here tonight?"

Tony nodded, but didn't take the offered drink. "That okay? I don't really wanna be alone."

"Doors always open to you kids and the spare bedroom's there."

Tony glanced up at the boss and pushed the glass back at his boss. "Thanks, I'll go get another glass."

"Don't need one." Gibbs took a swig out of the bottle before topping Tony's glass up to the brim. With slight nod, he handed the glass back to his senior agent and watched the wan smile of thanks grace the worried face. Tony took a sip of the bourbon and sighed. "Thought this was meant to be sipped?"

"It is. But I've got another bottle of Jack in the house and I'm not really in the mood to sit and enjoy it. Drink your drink, DiNozzo." Tony obeyed and took a healthy swig before leaning his elbows forward on his knees and hanging his head down so he could gaze at the amber nectar in the glass. He swirled the liquid around, watching the ripples as the porch light caught them and sighed.

"He's never gonna see again, Gibbs. I know I already said that but…" Tony went silent and found himself fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. Seeing his team mate; his friend; his brother…like that hit him like a sledge hammer and he had no idea how do deal with this.

"I know."

"What's he gonna do?" Tony asked quietly. "I mean, this isn't gonna be easy for him. Hell, it's not easy for him, but he's good at what he does, Boss. I've been doing some research and there's so much equipment out there that he could work at NCIS, just not as a field agent."

Gibbs balked slightly and shook his head. So that's what was rattling around in DiNozzo's mind. "Tony, listen to me. Tim, will NOT be cast off if I have anything to do with it. Hell, if I have my way, he'll still be on my team. I've had a few ideas, but I can't do anything until McGee starts to help himself and accepts what's happened."

"Can he accept it? His family came to visit again and he didn't even speak to his Mom. It's like, since he was told what he was facing, he's just given up."

Gibbs took another drink out of the bottle and leaned back so he was half lying propped up on his elbows. He couldn't' help but remember that horrible day and how much of an impact the news had had on Tim then.

**_One week ago…_**

_Gibbs was walking back from the coffee shop an hour after Tim had been taken down for the tests that would determine whether or not the blindness was permanent. Since Ducky_ _mentioned praying, the team leader had found himself doing just that, and asking God for some kind of miracle because his boy didn't deserve this; not Tim. He had a heart of gold and it would destroy whatever confidence he had built up over the years. His phone rang and pulled him out of his thoughts._

_"Gibbs."_

_"Agent Gibbs, it's Dr. Taylor here. I need you to come back to the hospital straight away."_

_"Everything alright with Tim?" Gibbs' gut clenched at the tone of the doctors voice._

_"I'm afraid not. Are you far away?" _

_"Coming into the hospital now." The team leader replied and listened as the doctor told him where his office was. Once he put the phone down, he turned to Ducky and sighed. "Tim's doctor wants to see me in his office."_

_"How did he sound?" Abby asked tearfully. The look on Gibbs' face must have said it all and she was broken hearted at the news that they would no doubt get._

_"I don't know, Abbs. If you can't handle this, let me know now and Ducky'll take you home." _

_"No!" Abby protested. "I can handle it. I can. Please Gibbs, let's just go find out what's happening because I have to know!"_

_Gibbs nodded and held out his hand for Abby to take. Together the three of them walked in silence until they reached Doctor Taylor's office and with a cloying air of trepidation, they made their way in to see the very man sitting with a petite woman dressed in scrubs._

_"Ah, Agent Gibbs. Please sit." He looked up to see Ducky and Abby standing there as well and smiled warmly at them. "Abby, Ducky please, join us."_

_They all sat down in the chairs around the small meeting table and waited. There was nothing else they could do until they got the results from the tests, and right now, words failed them in lieu of the fear that they felt._

_"Okay. Now we're all here, I would like to introduce you to my colleague Doctor Juliette Ahern. She is the leading ophthalmologist that I was telling you about. Julie…"_

_The petite woman cleared her throat and smiled at them all before opening the medical file that sat in front of her. "As you know, I was called in to assess Agent McGee due to his injury and the blindness he has suffered. The test is luckily, fairly simple and conclusive…"_

_"Julie." Dr. Taylor shook his head as he chastised his colleague. Juliette may be the best in her field, but she wasn't known for beating around the bush and her bluntness wasn't something that would go down well given the news that they were about to deliver._

_"Oh…um, sorry." Juliette said with a slight nod of her head. "I have the test results here and I am so sorry, but the damage to the optic nerves is extensive and there's nothing that can be done for him."_

_Gibbs felt a surge of anger at the nonchalance in this Doctors voice. "What are you telling us Doc?" he growled. Dr. Taylor reached over and stopped his colleague from saying anymore._

_"Agent Gibbs. Do you remember what I told you when we spoke in the hallway?" _

_Gibbs nodded with narrow eyes. _

_"As much as I wish my original thoughts were wrong, they weren't. The swelling has choked the optic nerves and cut off the blood supply. Now, the loss of blood supply is bad enough but in most cases we can work with that because as soon as the supply returns, the nerves kickstart. I am sorry to say, that in Agent McGee's case, the swelling caused too much damage and the nerves have been pinched so much, that the blood supply can no longer get to them."_

_"Doctor. So what you are telling us is that Timothy's blindness is permanent?" Ducky asked quietly from where he was comforting a now sobbing Abby._

_"I'm afraid so. In time, he **might** regain some very limited sight, but that will only be, possibly light and dark. The problem we have is that the longer the nerves are without blood supply, the more chance there is of them dying completely. I'm so sorry, I know this isn't the news you wanted to hear."_

_"Have you told him yet?" Gibbs whispered. "Does he know?"_

_"Yes. Juliette informed him of the results after the test. We've taken Agent McGee back to his room and he's resting, but he needs you. He seemed to shut down completely when he was told."_

_Gibbs got to his feet and stormed out of the room leaving Ducky and Abby behind with the doctors. As he made his way through the halls of the hospital, he found himself angry at the world, still needing to be there for his boy. There was nothing else more important right now than sitting with Tim and letting him know that no matter what, he was there for him. He reached Tim's room and paused briefly before opening the door and walking in. What he saw broke his heart because Tim was sitting up, sobbing into his hands. Gibbs knew that the emotional overload was too much and that it was rare for the young man to be so open about them, but these circumstances were different. Tim was grieving for something precious that he'd lost and now knew, he wouldn't get back._

_"Tim." Gibbs announced his presence as he hurried over and perched on the bed so he could pull Tim into his arms. "Ah hell, Tim. I'm sorry."_

_Tim melted into his boss and sobbed until his body finally gave into the exhaustion and he fell asleep to the feel of strong arms wrapped around him, rocking him gently to comfort and soothe the pain that would never go away._

**_Present time…._**

"Tony, you know that you're my family right? You, McGee, Ziva, Abbs and Ducky." Gibbs shook his head and laughed softly. "Hell, even Palmer and Vance."

"Sure, Boss."

"Well there's one thing I do know, and that's that McGee is gonna make it through this. He might have given up now, but we're not gonna let him give up completely. Let the shock wear off, and then we'll go to him with options…All of us; as a family."

"Let it wear off? Boss the kid's blind. He can't see. I can't even imagine how that would feel." Tony admitted before knocking back the rest of his drink.

"So we give up? Damn it, DiNozzo. If we give up, then Tim will too. Don't you get it? He needs _us_ to be the strong ones and push him to get through this. You know I've already managed to get Jet into a program to train him as a guide dog. Thought it might be easier for Tim that way." Gibbs' tone was harsh, but still fair. He didn't want to upset Tony anymore than he had to but his senior agent needed to understand how a defeatist attitude would be more detrimental to Tim.

"Sure. He's getting on a bit now though, Boss. He gonna be up to it?" Tony looked around with a frown. "Where is McMutt anyway?"

Gibbs whistled and waited patiently for Jet to make his way out. "He's what, six? He's not too old and Tim's got a connection with him already. Look Tony, I can't do much, but if I can make McGee's life easier, then I will do everything I can."

Tony nodded and scratched absently at the German Shepherds fur. The dog had caused a lot of  
>fall-out back in the day, but as time went on, he became a firm member of their family.<p>

"Sounds good. You'd like that boy, Huh? Being able to help your daddy when he needs it?" Jet whined and lay down at Tony's feet with his ears down and eyes filled with sadness. "I know boy. You miss him. You'll be able to see him soon enough."

Gibbs watched the scene and sighed. The past few days had been hell and not only with Tim. Once his parents and sister had arrived from the vacation, he'd had a lot of questions to answer and they were ones that he hated having to respond to. The McGee's were all torn between their own grief and helping their son and brother get through the initial shock.

They sat there in silence and sipped at their drinks. Gibbs had already reached over and topped Tony up and right now there were no words that could express how either of them were feeling.

"I spoke to the Director before." Tony finally broke the silence. "He told me what you've got planned. You think Probie will go for it? I mean, it's great that NCIS are gonna pick up McGee's hospital and rehab bills, but it's gonna be tough for him coming back to work in a different role.

"It's up to him. There's no way I want McGee back down in that sub basement working cyber crimes since he hates it down there and you know as well as I do that he's the best man when it comes to the searches and computer stuff. He could do that with his eyes clo…" Gibbs paused and closed his eyes as his faux pas. " Gonna have to remember to be careful about what we say."

"Yeah." Tony agreed quietly and turned to face his boss. "So what's the proposal? He's coming back to the team as out computer guy?"

"Pretty much. If he wants to." Gibbs agreed. "Vance pulled some strings and trust me, it wasn't easy. Secnav agreed to let Tim come back to work on the MRCT team as the computer analyst. He'll work the cases from headquarters if he wants too. That's all depending on his rehab of course. Tim's got a long, hard road ahead of him because the new equipment alone will mean a lot of training on his behalf. We just need to get him to the point where he can move on with the rehab and get to his daily routines first."

"I know." Tony answered as Jethro moved and settled back down and between them. They sat in silence and thought about what they could do to help the transition along so that Tim wouldn't feel so alone in the world of darkness he now inhabited, the only problem was, would they succeed?


	6. Chapter 5

"Jacob." Angela McGee walked through the bedroom of their hotel room carrying one of the brochures from the rehab facilities that Bethesda had recommended. "I can't believe we're doing this. Tim's…my baby boy is…"

Admiral Jacob McGee turned to look at his wife and tried to hide the look of sadness on his face. "I know sweetheart, but Tim's a survivor, you know that."

"How?"

"How what? Angela Come here, baby." Jake held out his arms and waited for his wife to melt into them. "Talk to me. We need each other right now and we need to lean on each other to give Tim our support."

Angela sniffled and nodded against her husband's shoulder. "How's he going to survive? This isn't like the time he broke his leg Jake, this is worse. Our baby isn't ever going to see again and it's already killing him. Between being blind, and the migraines he's been getting, he's pretty much given up hope."

"I know baby. But we won't let him. He's got us, and he's got his team. You know as well as I do that there's not one person in that little group, who's going to let our boy give up."

Angela felt a stray tear fall and knew she'd be leaving a wet patch on Jacob's shoulder. With a stifled sob, she nodded again. She knew that her husband was right; of course he was, he was an Admiral in the Navy after all and he always did right by her and the kids. The only difference this time was the fact that they weren't fighting against something that would go away. This was a lifetime ailment that would alter the way of life Tim knew, and once had. She stayed silent and remembered the day she found out

**_Six days ago…_**

_Stepping off the plane after a long flight was horrible; especially knowing that a loved one was in hospital and injured because of something that happened on the job but she had to be strong. Her first born was in trouble and she needed to be there to support him through. As they walked towards the baggage claim, she felt her heart fluttering in her chest at the knowledge that she wasn't far from Tim; all they had to do was get their bags and they were on their way to Bethesda._

_"Okay. I think…Angela are they our bags?" Jake asked softly and pointed to two small cases as they trundled round on the conveyer belt._

_"Um…yes. I think they are, check the straps because I stitched our name tags on just in case." Angela's reply was quiet and she was lost in her thoughts. She didn't really care about the luggage but they did need it and the sooner they got it the better. She turned and watched Jacob pull them off and sigh with relief at them being together._

_"They're ours. Honey, you okay?"_

_Angela nodded and pulled the handle up on her case. "I just want to get to Tim."_

_"I know. We need to hire a car though, Angela. We might need it and I know we're going to be here a while. I've already organized leave and if I need more time, then I can work at the navy yard. Come on, gorgeous. Let's go see our son."_

_Angela giggled through her sob and shook her head. "You're an old charmer."_

**_Two hours later…_**

_"Angela, slow down." Jacob warned as his wife rushed into the hospital. "Don't go in there flustered because he'll pick up on that. You know how sensitive he is to that."_

_Angela stopped short and sucked in a deep breath. "I know. I just…"_

_"Admiral McGee…Angela." They both turned to see Gibbs standing at the nurse's station. Gibbs had been the one to break the news to Tim's mother and as per her order, he was to call her by first name. The tall, lean man with her didn't leave any doubt as to who it was because Tim was the spitting image of his father down to the lost puppy look that his junior agent had sometimes when lost in thought. "I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances."_

_Jacob held out his hand and gave a small smile when Gibbs shook it. "Agent Gibbs, I'm here for my son and while I am its Jacob or Jake. There is no rank here…or at least until I start working at the navy yard when my leave comes to an end."_

_"Well in that case, how about we drop the formalities and you call me Gibbs or Jethro if you prefer."_

_"Gibbs it is. And was that an apology I heard there young man. My son told me it's a sign of weakness according to your rules."_

_"Not really a rule. More something I say because I want my team strong and sure of themselves."_

_Jacob nodded and sighed heavily. "Gibbs. What about my son? How's Tim?"_

_"It's…Jake, Angela; Tim went for tests today and…._

_Present day…_

_"_He didn't want to tell us." Angela sat down on the bed and looked down on the leaflet without fully seeing it. "Gibbs…he….he didn't want to."

"Would you? I mean, he had to tell us that our son was permanently blind and that's no easy feat. All credit to the man, he did it though and was fair about it. I think hearing from someone so close to Tim really helped."

"It did, but talking to the doctor just made it so real. What are we going to do?"

Jacob took the leaflet and held it up. "We get Tim settled here and then we work with everyone to make his life as normal as possible. It's hard, but the sooner Tim realizes that his life isn't over, the better. Angela, you heard Gibbs. They've already started bringing in the equipment Tim'll need to do his job and Director Vance has been in discussions with the rehab doctors to train Tim how to use it. It's not the end of the world and our boy is alive. That's all we can ask for."

Angela nodded but stayed silent; a sure sign that she was giving serious thought to what her husband was telling her. After a moment, Jacob put his arm around her shoulder and sat looking at her expectantly.

"Jake?"

"Yes baby."

"We can do this. Tim can do this."

Jacob grinned and kissed his wife's forehead lovingly knowing that no matter how hard, or how emotionally draining the situation would be, Tim would have his family on side to support him and give him the help he truly needed.

***NCIS***

Tim sat in his hospital room and listened to the world around him; the very dark world that he now inhabited. Sure, he remembered the beauty in life…the blossom in the spring; the snowflakes that fell in the winter…the faces of the people he cared for. Oh God! He'd never see those faces again. He'd never see Ziva's pretty brown eyes or Abby's Halloween dresses. He'd never see the famous Gibbs glare or Tony's wicked grin when he was up to no good. He'd miss it all.

How could he live? It wasn't just the fact that he couldn't see, it was the fact that he felt useless. Lose one sense and the others kick in? Yeah right. So far he just laid there waiting for…_what? What am I waiting for?_

He felt a wet tear streak down his face and reached up to wipe it away. _I still know how to do that at least_ he thought and let out a dry chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Tim turned his head towards the sound of Gibbs' voice and shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About?" Gibbs sat down in the chair next to Tim's bed and put his present down on the floor before leaning forward on his elbows. "You gotta start talking to us, Tim. I know this is hard but we can't help if we don't know what you want."

"I want to be normal…" Tim whispered and swiped at the tears that ran down his face. "I was thinking that I can't see for sh…I'm blind but can still find my cheek to brush away the damn tears. Before that, I was thinking about what I'll never see again and am waiting for something. Don't know what but it's gone, Boss. I'm living in the darkness and you know what? I hate it. I don't know which way is up or down and I sure as hell can't even navigate my way to the damn bathroom without help."

Gibbs listened to Tim before snorting out a laugh.

"You're laughing at me now? Jesus Gibbs that is NOT WHAT I NEED!" Tim shouted and felt around for the edge of the blanket that covered him. "You know what…I…Damn it!" The blanket was tossed to the floor and Tim sat up. With a sigh, he swung his legs over the edge and sat breathing heavily to try and rein in the anger that suddenly boiled through his veins. "I can't do this! I just can't. My job is gone; my apartment is useless now because I'll be damned if I can use my computers or…"

"That's bull and you know it! If you didn't have a head injury I'd slap you so hard you'd feel it for a year. Listen to me and listen to me good McGee!" Gibbs stood up and moved to stand in front of Tim. He placed his hand on the back of his agents head and frowned at the small startled jump he felt but didn't stop pulling Tim's head down so that he could rest his forehead on the younger mans. "This. Is. Not. The. End!"

"Isn't it?" Tim whispered, but didn't fight the fresh tears that threatened. "I disagree."

"Disagree all you want. We got you in rehab and you're gonna learn to do things again. You're gonna learn to do your job with the equipment we've requisitioned and Jethro starts his training tomorrow."

Tim pulled away and shook his head. "It's not gonna work because…wait? What? Jethro's gonna start training?"

"Yup." Gibbs laughed as the blind green eyes widened with shock. "He's gonna be your Seeing Eye dog. Trainer said it wouldn't take long because of his past training."

Tim shook his head. "Boss he's getting on. He won't be able to do that for long."

"You rather get rid of him for a younger model?"

"No. I love him too much for that and I gotta pee."

"Good. So if he starts training then you gotta as well." Gibbs huffed slightly and shook his head. "You been holding onto that pee for long?"

"Long enough." Tim admitted. "Um…Boss. I need help to the head."

"Nope. You've been here long enough to figure out where it is. Hang on…" Gibbs retrieved the parcel he'd bought with him and walked back to Tim. "Hold out your hand."

Tim did as he was asked and held out his hand palm up. Gibbs gently grasped the long fingers and placed his newest creation into his agents hand before closing Tim's fingers round it. "That'll help."

Long fingers probed down the shaft of the item placed in his hand. "A cane?"

"Yup. Made it last night. You feel the plate at the front with the bumps?" Tim let his fingers wander over until he found the metal plate. He nodded and frowned. "It's Braille but I'm not gonna tell you what it says. You gotta learn that yourself."

"Okay…" Tim said hesitantly. "I…Boss how do I…I…"

"Stand up." Gibbs replied knowing what Tim was asking. He watched as the long, slender body rose and tried to get its bearings. "Good. You know you're facing the door right?"

"Yeah. I got out the side where I hear it opening."

"Good to know you're hearing is up to scratch." Gibbs joked. "The head is just to the right of the door. Make your way over and use that cane to guide you. When you hit something, stop and take a minute to figure it out."

Tim started to move forward hesitantly using the cane. There were a few times when he hit the wall as he veered off course, but eventually he hit the main door to his room and stopped to feel it with his hand. "The door?"

"Yup."

"To the room or bathroom?" Tim asked.

"You just moved in a straight line, McGee. The bed is adjacent to the door so use those investigative skills and work it out."

Tim couldn't help but laugh at his Boss and turned to move right. He felt around and found another door and opened it to walk in.

"You're not gonna confirm?"

Tim paused and shook his head. "Don't need to Boss. The power of deduction tells me that this is the bathroom. Just need to find the toilet now."

"What are you gonna do when you do?" Gibbs asked. Truth be told, he'd been wondering how Tim found the hole and didn't miss.

Tim shrugged. "I sit down."

The Team leader sat there dumbstruck at the change in the man that he'd walked into. That little bit of independence he'd been handed to him by way of a stick of wood that, unbeknown to Tim, was expertly carved in a pattern akin to the electric pattern he had found on the internet. Each line and dot had been perfectly copied all the way down to smooth, rounded point at the end so that they matched what Gibbs saw as Tim's passion. The final finishes to it had been a surprise, but he felt inspired and went to buy the Braille plate that very morning from the shop that he'd discovered after he found out about the blindness. He smiled as he remembered painstakingly painting inside the grooves with white wood pain so that the pattern stood out before letting it dry so he could attach the plate. _One day_ he thought, _One day he'll know what it says._


	7. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed in a blur to Tim; metaphorically speaking of course. With no way of telling the time himself, he found himself relying on others to let him know. He had been moved a week ago into the rehab unit and found it more comfortable and suited to his needs. The bed was a normal bed and more comfortable than the hard, horrible mattresses at Bethesda; the staff were friendly and his allocated nurses and doctors had time to work with him at consistent intervals rather than the periodic look ins of the staff at the hospital. Oh he knew they were busy and he didn't mind but still, having the support he needed really helped and since that day when Gibbs came in and talked to him, he'd been feeling more confident that things could move forward and the little glimmer of hope that had faded the day he was told he'd be permanently blind, had reignited.

"He who has health has hope. And he, who has hope, has everything."

Tim grinned at the familiar voice and turned his head to where he now knew the door to be. "Hey Ducky. I haven't heard that one. Where's it from?"

"Good afternoon, Timothy. It's a proverb I heard a while ago but it seemed to fit. How are you today?"

Tim paused briefly before sighing heavily. "I'm okay, I guess. It gets easier everyday but I still miss seeing things...I miss seeing people. I know you're here but not being able to see you makes it a bit lonelier if that makes sense."

"It does, my boy. It makes perfect sense." Ducky paused and gently placed his hand on Tim's shoulder so as not to startle him. "I've just been speaking to your doctor and asked if you were allowed out for the day. There are a couple of places I would like to take you."

"Where?" Ducky smiled at the question but the light of excitement and curiosity that shone in Tim's eyes was betrayal of the fact that this was exactly what the young man needed.

"It's a surprise, Timothy and what would a surprise be if you knew?" Tim chuckled and shrugged. "Ah, see. You can see the logic there somewhere. Now, I know you are in your sweats and MIT t-shirt but do you simply want to put your sneakers on or change into something else?"

"Can I change? I have some jeans in my closet."

"That's absolutely fine. Do you want me to get them for you?"

Tim shook his head. "No, but thanks. They helped me organise it all so I know what's in there and I can even read the tags they fitted as well. The Braille reading is really coming along."

Ducky stood stunned for a moment. "You can...Timothy it's been two weeks!" He said incredulously. "How on earth did you learn it in that space of time?"

"He's a fast learner. I have to admit, it shocked me too but he's coming on leaps and bounds."

"Hey Emelia." Tim said as he felt the tags on his clothes. "So what do you think? The blue or the grey?"

"Are you wearing those jeans?" Emelia answered when she saw the modern, slightly fitted faded blue jeans Tim had pulled out. She waited for Tim to nod before answering. "Then the light grey with your black Armani Jacket. That'll look nice."

"Cool. Thanks Em...oh, sorry Ducky. This is Emelia. She's teaching me Braille and helping me with the everyday things."

"I'm Tim's Occupational Therapist. He's really doing well but we still need to get him feeling more hopeful and happy."

"Oh come on. It's only been a month and I had 20/20 vision before that. Right now, all I can see are flashes of light every now and then. I think I'm entitled to be a little bit down in the dumps."

Emelia laughed loudly. "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm sure I can whip that out of you pretty soon."

Tim shrugged and turned towards the bathroom before making his way to it without any problems at all. Ducky had seen him do this on countless times but it always amazed him how adaptable Tim had been.

"He really is incredible." Ducky said quietly. "Oh dear, please, you call me Ducky. Everyone else does."

"One day, you'll have to tell me why and yes he is." Emelia agreed and grinned. "He's got a mind like a computer so he picks things up quickly. His Braille isn't perfect and still needs work but he knows enough to get him through."

"Has he read the plate on the cane yet?" Ducky asked softly with a soft smile.

"Ah, no. Not yet and Gibbs has already warned me against telling him what it says." Ducky turned and saw a twinkle in Emelia's pretty green eyes. "He said he wants to be more fluent because knowing the boss he'll be threatening a head slap or two."

Ducky laughed loudly and shook his head. "Hmm..no doubt."

"No doubt what?" Tim asked as walked out of the bathroom wearing his jeans and T-shirt. Ducky noticed that he'd even done his hair and put in the product he usually used to keep it neat.

"We were just talking about Jethro's philosophies and speculating about what was on your cane."

"I'm not sure I really want to know just yet." Tim huffed out a laugh. "But I'm sure the Boss wouldn't put anything too bad on there. Okay, how do I look? Please feel free to tell me my shirt is on inside out, or backwards."

"You look perfectly handsome, Tim." Emelia said and blushed when Ducky looked at her with a grin.

"Thanks, Em." Tim walked over to where he put his cane every night and picked it up. "Okay, I'm good to go Ducky. Do you mind if I hold onto your arm?"

"Not at all, Dear boy." Ducky moved to where Tim was standing and guided Tim's hand to his arm. Tim wrapped his hand around the M.E's bicep and let himself be led out of the room. Just before they reached the door, Tim turned slightly towards where Emelia had been standing previously.

"Oh, Em, did you speak to the doctor about tonight? I'd still like to do that if you do."

"I did and he said yes, so make sure you're back by 6, Okay?"

"And what are you two doing tonight, may I ask?" Ducky asked with an amused tone.

"oh...Um...we..." Tim blushed furiously and dropped his head. "We're going on a...well kind of a date." He said quietly hoping that Ducky had misheard him.

"Ooooh. I see, well in that case Miss Emelia, I shall have him back in time for your night out."

"Thanks, Ducky." She said happily and stopped to give Tim a kiss on the cheek. "And you behave."

"I always behave." Tim joked and grinned. Once Emelia had left Ducky patted Tim's arm to get his attention.

"So...I didn't think you could date the staff."

With a shrug, Tim cocked his head in thought. "She didn't mention anything and we were talking a couple of days ago about how much we enjoy Mexican food. She said there's a nice place around the corner and asked if I wanted to go on a date with her."

"That's really nice Timothy. Alas, in order to be back in time for your romantic rendezvous, we really must be going."

Tim's grip on Ducky's arm tightened and he let the M.E. guide him out to his surprise.

***NCIS***

The warm spring day was dry and clear with just a hint of a breeze rustling through the trees. This was the first thing that Tim noticed when he stepped out of the car and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the day sounded. Deep in the background he could hear children laughing as they played on what he presumed were the swings and somewhere a dog was paddling in the water with the owner whistling from the bank...wait! he knew that sound. That whistle and low rumbled order was...

"Ducky, is Gibbs here?"

Ducky laughed mirthfully and shook his head. "Timothy, I do not even want to know how you heard that but yes. He is."

"And Jethro?" the hope that laced Tim's tone was palpable.

"Of course, Timothy. Today is the day you get to take him back to the rehabilitation centre so you can start training with him. I know it's quick, but the sooner he starts to work with you the better and you only have two weeks left there before going home with Jethro. Once home, you will have someone there with you to help you adjust to being at home and they will continue with your training there so you can get used to your environment. Of course, there is the twice weekly visits to NCIS where you will learn to use the equipment that was delivered yesterday."

"Equipment?"

"It's being installed this week. Anyway, shall we?" Ducky guided Tim's hand to his arm once again and walked him down the long path to where the team were waiting with Jethro.

"Everything's been done so quickly. I mean, this time last month I was working a crime scene and now I'm being guided through the park because I can't see where I'm going." Tim stopped and breathed heavily through his nose.

"Timothy..."

"Ducky, I'm a little bit...I..."

Ducky knew the problem and paused to face Tim. He cupped Tim's face with his warm hands and leaned up as much as he could. "You are overwhelmed. I understand that but you have excelled in everything so far and in order for you get back some degree of normality to your life, you must bear with it. We need you back Timothy, and not just at NCIS. We need our friend back because we miss you. It's not the same visiting you in what is a more comfortable hospital. We want you to realise that there is more out there than self pity and recriminations because that will just serve to depress you. Please, Timothy. Humour us and let us help you."

Tim felt a stray tear roll down his cheek before being wiped away by Ducky's thumb. He stood there amazed and stunned at the emotion he could easily detect in the M.E's voice before replying. "I'm trying. I really, really am but this is the hardest thing I've ever done. How can I get back my life? How, Ducky?"

"Oh, Timothy. Honestly, you can't get what you had before but you can look at this as a chance to move forward and excel. Use what you have, young man. Utilise your skills and push past the difficulties."

Tears streaked a trail down Tim's face, but before they could drop off his chin, Ducky's thumbs wiped them away like a grandfather would a child.

"Difficulty need not foreshadow despair or defeat. Rather achievement can be all the more satisfying because of obstacles surmounted."

Tim laughed quietly. "William Hastle."

"Attaboy." Ducky joked and patted Tim's cheek. "Have I ever told you about Douglas Bader, Timothy?" Tim shook his head and felt Ducky turn. He grasped the M.E's arm instinctively and they started walking again. "Well, you see Douglas Bader was in the RAF...that's Royal Air Force in the UK...and was commissioned in 1930. A year later, he crashed his plane while attempting some aerobatics and lost both his legs. There began his real journey because despite losing his legs, he fought through the pain and learned to walk again with prosthetic limbs. That led to his drive and ambition of not giving up on his dreams and flying once again. He retook his flight training and passed his check flights before applying for reactivation as a pilot. Quite a remarkable man."

"Did he succeed?" Tim's interest piqued at the story and Ducky's soothing voice helped allay his fears.

"Eventually. There were no regulations that applied to his situation and he was retired on medical grounds but after the Second World War, he returned to the RAF and his role as a pilot. He fought at Dunkirk and in the Battle of Britain. In effect, it didn't hold him back. He had a dream and nothing was going to stop him."

"That's an amazing story, Ducky but how does it apply to me? I can't se..."

"Timothy McGee. I will not let you give up on life simply because you can't see. We have given you the options and have tried our hardest to help you carry on." Ducky sighed heavily and regretted his harsh words but they carried on moving forward. "The only person who can help you, is yourself. We can only offer a crutch when you need it and try to make your life as easy as possible."

Tim stopped walking and stood listening to the noise around him as his jumbled thoughts registered what Ducky was telling him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise. Just try. That's all we ask. Just try."

"Okay." It was quiet, but heartfelt and Ducky felt as though he'd turned a corner with Tim. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. "Jethro? Oh my God! Jethro, come'ere boy!"

Ducky frowned and turned to what had got Tim so excited. He smiled when he saw the damp German Shepherd running over and took Tim's cane as the young man fell to his knees with his arms open wide. It was a sight to behold when Tim's beloved dog jumped into the familiar arms and nestled into Tim's face, and it was a sight that they would all remember for a long, long time.

"Hey! Jethro, not so fast!" Gibbs' voice travelled along and Tim heard the pounding of his Boss' footsteps as he ran after the dog. "Damn, sorry McGee, he got away from me. Guess there's a bit more training to do yet."

"its okay, Boss." Tim said happily and laughed loudly when his beloved German Shepherd licked his face. "I've missed you too boy. Have you been good?"

"He's been great. I was putting his harness on when he turned and ran. I know why now."

"It's been a month, Boss. He's missed me."

"Uh huh. Okay, Jethro C'mere and let me get this on you." Tim felt Jethro move to Gibbs and felt pang of loss. "He'll be right back, Tim. I just want to get this on him."

"Okay." Tim stood up and felt Ducky slip his cane back in his hand. "What are you doing, Boss?"

"We're going to introduce him officially to his role as a seeing eye dog and then the training he'll do will be with you." Gibbs replied. The change in Jethro when the harness was on was amazing and he went from being totally excitable and playful to being obedient and extremely well behaved. "Okay, Jethro. You know what to do."

Jethro walked over to Tim and sat down next to his master. Gibbs moved with him. "Tim, I'm going to take your hand and show you where the bar is, Okay."

"Okay." Tim replied nervously. He felt the calloused hand guide his own to the bar and grasped it tightly. "What now?"

"Now, we go for a walk around the park and enjoy the day." Gibbs said happily and patted Tim on the shoulder. "Ziva, Abbs and Tony are down by the water with a picnic, so how about we eat first?"

Tim smiled and nodded. Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Three long months. That's what it had taken for Tim to get used to completely living without his sight and get used to having Jethro guide him. Three months that had been long and arduous and only made easier by his team and of course Emelia. Things had been going well on that front and Tim had to admit, that he had fallen head over heels in love with the woman that helped him both physically and emotionally; making sure that what he had lost, didn't get him down and that heavy weight of depression never dragged him down further than feeling a bit down in the mouth. Despite everything he was happy and content.

"Penny for them?" Emelia's soft, feminine voice travelled over to him. "You've been quiet today."

"I have?" Tim asked and frowned. Emelia reached up and traced the frown lines with her fingers and looked deep into the big green eyes she had grown to love. Thankfully, Tim was one of the lucky ones whose eyes hadn't gone milky and she knew from experience, that they probably wouldn't. "You have a soft touch."

"I know. So, come on Tim, what's on your mind?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm just being a bit thoughtful today."

"Anything to do with the fact that you go back to work tomorrow?" Emelia asked softly and leaned in gently to kiss the man she loved. "You'll be fine. You know that right?" She ghosted against his full bottom lip.

Tim huffed a small laugh and reached up to brush his fingers through her silky hair. "I know, Em. I know it's just...I can't do what I used to do and that was part of what I loved. Going out in the field, working the scene. Now what will I do? Be a desk jockey?"

He flinched when he felt the hand connect with the back of his head and turned his head to glare in Emelia's general direction. "Hey! Not fair!"

"Oh totally fair! I'm just following Gibbs' orders." Tim chuckled and reached over to put his hand on her knee. He grinned wickedly and slipped his fingers underneath her leg to tickle the sensitive flesh. Emelia squealed and tried to slap the offending hand away. "You totally don't play fair! That's just...that's just...CHEATING!"

"Call it what you want but it ain't cheating." Tim replied happily. "It's payback!" He dove in and started to tickle her but soon backed down when she started calling a truce.

"Okay! Okay! you win! But you're still more than a desk jockey and you know it."

"Uh huh." He pulled back and flipped the glass front of his Braille watch open. Em watched as the long deft fingers told the time quickly and more efficiently than most. "Damn. It's getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow."

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty. Are you staying?" The hope in Tim's voice was obvious.

"That okay? I've got a spare uniform for tomorrow and I want to drop you off on your first day."

Tim stood up and pulled her with him. With a deft move, he'd tugged gently on her arm and enveloped her in a warm hug. "That would be perfect, honey. Just perfect."

***NCIS***

"G'morning! So, is he here? Is he? Is he?" Tony dropped his backpack beside his desk and glanced over at Tim's high tech desk. "He's not here yet!"

"Disappointed, Tony?" Ziva smirked from her own desk. "He will be here soon. He has a meeting with Vance and personnel."

"I know but I miss him, ya know? It's not the same without him here."

"Only been gone a night, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked into the squad room carrying his coffee. "Couldn't have missed me that much."

"Huh? No, I was talking about McGee...not that I wouldn't miss you Boss, I mean who wouldn't but Probie's due back today and..."

"Shut up now, Tony." Ziva warned through a laugh. "You are digging yourself a deeper hole."

"Woah! Did you? You did! You got it right!" Ziva was saved from replying by the elevator dinging. All eyes turned towards it to see who was stepping out and they couldn't help but grin at the sight of Tim walking over with his cane in one hand and the handle of the special harness in the other as Jethro guided him through over to his desk. "PROBIE! Welcome back! We missed ya!"

"Thanks. It's good to be back...I think." Tim put down his backpack and felt for the arm of his chair. Once he found it, he sat down carefully and gave Jethro a quick scratch behind the ears. "Good boy, Jethro. Lay down." Jethro did as commanded and lay down beside Tim's desk. Gibbs grinned and moved forward to stand in front of Tim.

"Good to have ya back, McGee. You okay?"

"Yes, Boss. I've got a meeting with Director Vance in about..." He felt his watch. "Ten minutes and then I'm officially back on the books."

"Good to know. It's been a rough few months with DiNozzo trying his hand at what you do."

Tim frowned. "Please tell me you didn't mess my programmes up, Tony."

"McGoo! I'm offended! I just...okay, I tried to use them but had to pull one of the geeks out of cyber crimes to show me." He grinned when Tim laughed loudly. "I did alright with it but damn, it takes me too long! We had a TAD for about a week and that did not end well at all."

"What happened?" Tim asked and stood up. Jethro sat up and looked at his master expectantly. "Jethro, stay."

"He completely messed up on a case and contaminated the evidence. Gibbs was not a happy hamster."

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of words. Tony choked on his diet soda and shook his head. "Bunny, Zeevah. That's bunny. There ain't nothin' hamster like with the Boss...yowch! Thanks Boss."

"The damn fool got himself arrested because the evidence pointed to him." Gibbs reached out and pulled Tim's hand up so he could grasp the handle of the coffee mug. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks, Boss." Tim said and gingerly sipped his drink. "Me and Em had a quick one before work but we slept through the alarm."

"Oh do Tell, Prob...ow! Damn it bo...OW!"

"Can it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled but before he could say anything else, the Director made his presence known.

"Hey, where's Abbs? She still sick?" Tim asked. He knew everyone was here, but a phone call the night before from the Goth made him doubt she'd be in because the flu had floored her for a few days. "She sounded horrible yesterday."

"I told her not to come in today." Gibbs replied. "She was gonna come in anyway because it's your first day back but I told her to stay away. Last thing I need is one of you getting the flu."

"That's probably why she rang." Tim reasoned. He remembered the disappointment in her huskier than usual voice. "She said she was sorry but didn't say why."

"She was pretty upset about missing your first day, Probie."

"If she's sick she's sick. I mean..."

"Special Agent McGee. We're ready for you now." Tim stepped out from beside his desk and bent down to pick up the handle of Jethro's harness.

"Well, let's get this over and done with."

"You'll be fine, Tim. Just hurry up because we're gettin' nowhere on this damn case. We need you."

Tim grinned broadly knowing that the case had been tough and they'd hit dead ends but the Boss' comment wasn't about Tim's computer knowledge, it was about having all his kids back with him where they belong. Tim remembered something and shirked his head up to the railings. "Vance still there?"

"Yup."

"Director, can I have five minutes?"

"I'll give you ten. Don't be any later." Tim heard the footsteps as Vance walked away and felt around the edge of his desk. Once he was standing in the right place, he bent down and picked up his pack.

"Guys, I've got something for you all." Jethro nudged Tim's arm out of the way as Tim rustled in his bag and stuck his head in. After a few seconds, he pulled out a plastic bag and nudged his masters hand once again. Tim took the bag with a grin and scratched behind Jethro's ears. "Thanks, boy."

"Damn, You taught him that?" Tony said incredulously. "That dog is like a super McMutt!"

"That is impressive." Ziva agreed and walked over to stand by Tony.

"He just started doing it. He's been brilliant." Tim pulled out the first small package and felt the tag. "Gibbs, this one's for you." Gibbs took the present and waited for Tim to read the Braille tags and hand everything out. "Before you open them, I want to thank you for everything. Boss, I know what the cane says and I can't thank you enough. Em described it to me fully one night after I read the inscription and it sounds beautiful."

"You're welcome, Tim. I'm just glad you like it."

"Come on Probie! What did it say?"

"Yes. Please tell us. Gibbs' lips were...sealed? Is that right?"

Tim laughed softly. "Yeah, that's right and the plaque says, _Hope in the darkness._ It means a lot to me because even though I live in the dark, there's always hope for the future. Especially now."

"That is truly beautiful, McGee. You chose very well, Gibbs."

Gibbs hummed his approval. "Glad you like it, McGee."

"Well guys, I haven't got all day and I don't hear the rustling of paper being ripped off." He grinned when he heard the wrapping paper being removed and a small gasp of appreciation once the boxes were opened. Inside each present lay a silver ID bracelet with each of their names engraved on the solid plate. "I hope you like them. It's not much, but turn them over and there's an inscription on the back."

"What does it say?" Tony asked and ran his finger over the raised Braille nubs.

"They're all the same and it's something that fits us all."

"Go on." Gibbs urged. The team leader didn't really show any emotion but the quiet awe was prevalent in his voice.

"They all say _while I breathe, I hope."_ He smiled when he felt Gibbs' hand on his shoulder.

"These are perfect, McGee. Thanks."

Tony stepped over and startled Tim by pulling him into a hug. "I love it." He said quietly in Tim's ear and moved back for Ziva to do the same.

"It is beautiful and I shall cherish it dearly."

"I'm glad you all like them. Okay, I'm going to go and get the paperwork sorted." Tim picked up the harness once more and started walking towards the lift in the back. He stopped halfway there and turned round. "You know, I am one of the luckiest men alive right now because I have my family and they didn't let me give up, but I also have a gorgeous girlfriend and a team which has become just as special to me as my own blood. That means more than you'll all ever know."

With that, Tim turned and made his way up to the director leaving behind his team...no family...who were all stunned into silence at what had just happened. It was then, that they all realised that no matter what, things would be different for them all, but the future was looking brighter and everything truly was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>And here's the end. We want to say a big thank you to everyone that has alerted and reviewed. You are all truly the best and have been wonderful. Big hugs to everyone! xxx<p> 


End file.
